


Traditional: A guide to coming out by Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Coming Out, Established Relationship, I don't know why I wrote this, Kissing, M/M, Never sorry, SO, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't come out to the team in a traditional way.</p><p>Alternatively titled (and titled in my docs)  Traditional? Karasuno? Crow please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional: A guide to coming out by Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> This was yet another thing on paper that I took a bit to transfer *sigh*. Hope you all enjoy it! Kudos are my driving force and comments are my salvation and fuel!

Tsukishima had been staring at Yamaguchi far too long to be considered normal. It’s the middle of practice and those shorts are just so damn…  _ short _ and Yamaguchi’s smile is just so damn  _ bright _ . 

 Yamaguchi is bound to notice, and when he does he giggles, “Your gay is showing Tsukki.”

Both of them stiffen then, remembering where they are. Neither of them knew how the team would react, so they kept their relationship under wraps until now. 

Noya, closest to them, simply smirks, “So is Suga’s.”

“Hey!” Suga whines, “I can’t help it if Daichi’s thighs are rock-solid.” his eyes gain a mischievous glint, “and I’m the only one who can bite them later. Besides, Noya, you’re not any better. Asahi’s ass isn’t going to disappear if you take your eyes off of it, you know.”

Noya splutters and turns red, “Tell Kageyama Hinata’s hair won’t blind him!”

Suga gives a grin that screams  _ Do you really want to start this? _ And shoots back, “Tell Tanaka that Ennoshita’s hair isn’t going to get any less silky.”

Noya draws himself up to defend his friend, “Tell Kinoshita that Narita’s smile won’t fade!”

Suga brings in the managers, “Tell Yachi that mole won’t kiss itself!”

With that Noya considers the teacher and coach fair game, “Tell Ukai-san Takeda-sensei won’t hug himself!”

By then Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had realized a) more about their ‘parents’ than they ever wanted to know and b) no-one on this team is straight.

Suga’s shit-eating grin gets even larger, “Tell Tsukishima Yamaguchi won’t kiss himself!” Yamaguchi hums at that, “He has a point Tsukki.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes and leans down to peck Yamaguchi on his lips. 

 Suga laughs at that, one short burst of sunshine and angels singing, “100 yen Noya! I told you they’d sorted it out!”

 

Sure, the way they came out to the team wasn’t traditional, but when had they ever been?


End file.
